Hope
by InfinitiPotter
Summary: Hermione décide de s'impliquer dans la chasse aux Horcruxes. Pour cela, elle se rend chez les Malefoy, où un supposé Horcruxes est caché. Là-bas, elle fera une rencontre ... dérangeante. -PS : Ceci est un OS qui pourrait fortement se transformer en fiction... considérez le plus comme un prologue...


Hermione était assise sur le canapé du Square Grimmaud, songeuse. Le trio avait fait une découverte importante dans leur quête des Horcruxes...

Selon Harry, un des sept horcruxes se trouvait dans le manoir Malefoy. La fouine ne leur en avait jamais parlé.. Quelque part, la jeune-fille se sentait déçue. Un instant, elle avait cru que le jeune blond leur livrerait ce prétendu Horcruxe... Mais après tout, il était à Serpentard, il ne fallait pas espérer une quelque marque de courage de sa part. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur le garçon, qui n'en était plus tout à fait un... Il n'était pas venu à Poudlard depuis trois bon mois. Hermione semblait être la seule à s'en inquiéter... enfin s'en inquiéter, tout est relatif. Elle soupira en se disant qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il devait sûrement être en train de manigancer un truc de mangemorts, voire pire même, de tuer. Ce songe la fit frissoner. Non, elle ne voyait définitevement son ennemi tuant de sang froid un homme. Ou une femme. Ou même un enfant... En fait, il n'était pas capable de faire mal physiquement à une mouche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se remit à ses recherches sur les Horcruxes. Harry et Ron étaient partis à Gringotts, où devait se trouver la coupe de Poufsouffle, dans le coffre de Bellatrix. Cette femme lui faisait froid dans le dos. Ses yeux exorbités, ses cheveux en vrac (bien plus qu'elle...) et son allure de folle lui faisait souvent faire des cauchemars... Harry et Ron. Hermione réalisa que cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'était pas passer à l'action dans cette quête aux Horcruxes. Aussi, elle décida d'agir. Quoi de mieux que le manoir Malefoy ? De plus, c'était sa seule piste. Elle fit quelques recherches sur la demeure et se prépara, une boule au ventre. Elle comptait sur sa discrétion pour pouvoir passer inaperçue. Bien sûr, elle modifia son apparence grâce à du Polynectar, qu'elle avait confectionner il y a peu, pour les cas urgents. Et c'était un cas urgent.

Métamorphosée en une jeune-fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns, elle avait piqué des cheveux de la jeune-fille dans le Londres moldu, elle vérifia une dernière fois son sac. Puis, elle transplana.

Hermione atterrit dans une forêt, celle qui entourait l'épais manoir. Bien sûr, les sorts de sécurité anti-transplana l'aurait désartibuler, c'est pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cette forêt. Elle marcha un peu et vit le grand grillage noir et une épaisse muraille grisâtre. Elle était arrivée. A peine s'approcha-t-elle qu'elle entendit un « plop » significatif. Son cœur se serra. Face à elle, Dobby. Que faisait-il ici ? N'était-il pas au Square Grimmaud ? Que faisait-il de l'autre côté de la grille ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui répondit avec son air malicieux.

Le Maître n'a jamais enlevé la permission de transplanage à Dobby. Et Dobby a vu que Miss préparait quelque chose. Les livres ouverts ont permis à Dobby de savoir où allait Miss.

Bien Dobby, qui l'avait reconnu, peux-tu m'ouvrir ?

Il obéit et elle entra. Un frisson la parcourue. La température devait avoisiner les 12 degrés, ce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu. Elle contourna la propriété grâce à l'elfe et entra par la porte de la cuisine. L'immense cuisine. Hermione resta pantoise devant autant de luxure. A quoi pouvait servir plusieurs dizaines de casseroles ? La réalité la frappa. Et si le manoir servait toujours de refuge au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à ses disciples ? La rumeur voulait qu'il avait quitter l'endroit après une embuscade de la part des Aurors il y a quelques semaines de ça. Mais, mieux valait être prudente.

Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que la sorcière cherchait le moindre objet susceptible d'être un Horcruxe. Un livre, un pendentif, un tableau. Quand elle entra dans une énième pièce, elle fut stupéfaite. C'était la bibliothèque. Autant de livres ? Cet endroit était inconcevable, presque aussi complet que la bibliothèque de sa chère école. Elle parcourue quelques livres de ses doigts fins, oubliant un instant ce qu'elle faisait ici. A son plus grand regret.

Toi ?

Elle se retourna vivement et ouvrit les yeux comme des billes.

Oh merde.

Pas très distingué, je vous l'accorde. Surtout dans un endroit comme celui-ci. En même temps, Drago Malefoy se tenait devant fièrement devant elle. Enfin fièrement, il avait plutôt l'air d'un zombie, avec ses traits tirés, sa peau plus pâle que d'ordinaire et ses cheveux inhabituellement longs. Hermione remarqua aussi que ses vêtements de luxe semblait pendre sur son corps, qui était très maigre. Bon Dieu, que lui était-il arrivé ?

Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

Bizarre. Pas de haine dans sa voix. Elle était terne, plate. Hermione resta sans voix face à la loque qui se tenait devant elle.

J'ai dit, qu'est-ce-que tu fais-là ?

Je...

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit. Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond quand Drago la poussa contre une étagère au fond de la pièce. Une personne s'avança. Elle salua Drago. Quand la jeune-fille reconnu la voix, son corps fut parcouru d'un immense frisson.

Fils.

Père.

Le maître va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Soit prêt.

Bien Père. Je viens tout de suite.

Sur ce, Lucius sortit, laissant un silence suivit d'un soupir mi-soulagé mi-nerveux. Hermione quant-a-elle, était restée tapie dans le coin obscur de la pièce.

Tu peux sortir.

Pourquoi ?

Hein ?

Pourquoi tu m'as cachée ?

Hermione s'avança et le regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient tellement originaux. Au premier abord, gris, froids, acerbes. Mais quand on regardait mieux, on y décelait une pointe de bleu, comme une lueur d'espoir et de chaleur. Ils correspondaient exactement au caractère du blond.

Cela ne te regarde pas. Maintenant, va-t-en avant que je ne te livre au Maître.

Ni une ni deux, Hermione ramassa son sac et se prépara à transplaner, peu désireuse de rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans l'immédiat. Alors qu'elle allait transplaner, Malefoy l'interrompit.

Prends ça.

Il lui jeta un petit carnet au côté doré. L'Horcruxe qu'elle était venu chercher. Après un dernier regard, elle transplana. Et ce que retînt Hermione principalement, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas vu de haine dans les yeux du blond. Bien au contraire.


End file.
